Billy and Emily England
Billy and Emily England are a roller-skating duo who took part in Series 9 of Britain's Got Talent. In the audition, they performed to 'Live and Let Die'. The act began with Emily stretching over a ring where they were performing. Billy then raised Emily above his head and spun round whilst carting her. He then held her up using just one hand, continuing to spin on the spot. Next, Billy held Emily's legs and swung her round. Finally, the pair tied their heads together, and Billy swung Emily round using just the rope connected to his head. In the semi-finals, the duo performed to Kiesza's 'Hideaway'. Emily descended from the ceiling in a sphere which opened as she hit the ground. She was then picked up by Billy, and the duo continued to persorm tricks on a circular podium in the middle of the stage. Amanda Holden commented that they 'made her feel so sick, but in such a good way' and described the performance as 'death-defying', however Simon Cowell stated that he 'didn't think it was as good as their first audition'. They did not make the Final. After BGT In 2017, the pair competed on America's Got Talent, receiving 4 'yesses' from the Judges. They were eliminated in the semi finals. In 2019 the pair competed representing Britain on AGT: The Champions, yet were eliminated in the pre-liminaries after reaching the top three in the live audience super fan vote. In the vote they placed second one above AGT contestant Jon Dorenbos (who later reached the final via the AGT judges choosing him as one of two wildcards, along with fellow AGT contestant and AGT Season 12 winner Darci-Lynne Farmer being chosen by the judges as a second wildcard), and one below fellow BGT competitor and BGT Series 1 winner Paul Potts. In the spring of 2019 the pair represented BGT on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). The pair began their performance by skating on a large circular stage that seemed raised, to the song Friction by Imagine Dragons. Billy then placed Emily's leg on his arm as he began spinning around. He then span her around as he skated. He then stood still as Emily skated around him. She then held onto his hands, before the pair did the headbanger. Billy then got Emily stood up once again, tipping her backwards, later standing straight and bending her leg to reach his arm. She then flipped over him, before going beneath him. Emily then placed her leg around Billy's left leg as they returned to doing the headbanger. He then turned her around and lifted her up by his face, before resuming the headbanger. The pair then concluded the act by skating in circles in unison. The pair then skated onto the main stage. David Walliams commented it was an act that 'You can't stop watching it, but you'd have liked to have stopped watching it'. Alesha Dixon added that she loved 'how thrilling was'. Amanda Holden found it 'remarkable' that they had the success in Vegas, yet opted to return to BGT for the champions. Simon Cowell concluded that it was an 'amazing act', which he believed he could 'never get tired of'. They placed third in a vote of super fans to have the ability to advance further into the competition, but placed third so therefore did not. Category:Series 9 Category:Contestants Category:Danger Acts Category:Duos Category:AGT Contestants Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Danger Acts Category:"The Champions" Duos